IS: Another Student
by True-Oblivion
Summary: What would happen if another student joins Ichika's class shortly after his fight with Cecilia? A.N. yes this is another OC story, and i dont own anything exept my OC, HIATUS
1. Prolog

**A.N. Right this is my first IS story so I will need a review it only being my second fanficton...**

**Prolog**

A young man with dark blue hair wearing the acadamy uniform is looking up at the school. "So this is where I will be attending huh?" The person said quietly to himself. "Well might as well get moving..." He said as he shifted his bag on his back and moved towerds the main entrance. He suddenly stops. He looks at his own hand to make sure he has his ring on. "Good you are still there." He said while looking at the ring. The ring itself is made of a black material and is a sword poining towards his fingertips, the swords cross guards being wings. "It would be bad if I left you behind Dark Knight..."


	2. Chapter 1

**A.N. Right I will need reveiws people to know what you think...**

**Chapter 1**

"Attention everyone!" Maya Yamada said in front of the class trying to settle everyone down. As everyone settles down she then proceeds to say "Right everyone, we have a new student today," Everyone starts talking exitedly at this. "Settle down please," she tells the class, "Can you come in now?" she asked while facing the door. A young man with dark blue hair, sapphire blue eyes and wearing the IS academy uniform walks in. "Can you introduce yourself to the class?" Maya asked the young man.

He then nods and proceeds to say while facing the class, "My name is Akio Matsuki, Its a plesure to meet you all." He bows at the end of the sentence. The entire class erupts with noise as all the girls exept Cecilia and Houki start to scream exitedly. "Which seat is mine?" Akio asked Maya

"The one next to Ichika there." she said while pointing at the chair near the only other guy in the class, "But it would be pointless siting down as it is practice next."

"Ah." Akio said. "So where would the male changing rooms be?"

"Ichika will take you there as soon as" at this point she is cut off by a woman suddenly poening the door, this woman has black, shoulder lengh hair and is waring a suit with a skirt.

"Right get ready for practice, it begins in 5 minutes out in the courtyard." The woman who just walked in said to the class, she then notices Akio, "You the new kid?" She asks him.

"Yeah I am." Akio said back

"I am Ms Orimura. Ichika will show you to where you can get changed for practice."

Akio nods at her and then begins to turn away but stops himslef as he said "Werent you once one of the best IS pilots?"

"Before I retired, yes I was." She answered him.

"Hmph" Akio said as he turned to face Ichika. "So lets get moving then, we wont have much time as it is" he said to Ichika. Ichika nodded.

**A few minutes later, in the males changing rooms:**

"Wow you can run well when nessesary" Ichika praised Akio while they were getting changed.

"Its not that hard if you have time breathing down your neck." Akio said back

"Anyways I havent introduced myselfproplerly to you yet have I?" My name is Ichika Orimura, pleasd to meet you" Ichika sticks out his hand to Akio.

"Akio Matsuki as you heard in class. Plesure to meet you too." Akio takes his hand.

"Well we better get moving..." Ichika said to Akio.

"Yeah..."

**A short while later in the courtyard after everyone had gathered:**

"Right, I want to see what you can do new kid so you face off against Cecilia." Ms Orimura said while facing the class. Akio and Cecilia go out a way from the group.

Akio then proceeds to call out "Dark Knight come forth!" which then envelops him in a bright light. When the light settles down Akio is in an IS with a black couloring with gold lining, A huge one sided sword is held in both hands with each of them having the same red kanji design on each blade, on his back are massive black wings which spread from his back and were huge. In between these wings was a generator with multiple holes facing upwards. When Akio looked over to Cecilia he saw that che had donned Blue Tears while he was donning Black Knight.

"And... Begin!" Ms Orimura shouted.

Akio instantly flew upwards stopping when he was some distance above the ground. Cecilia eventually managed to reach where he was. "You want me to go east on you?" Cecilia shouted over

Akio just smiled and shouted back "If you hold back for an instant you have lost!"

Cecilia fumed at this and aimed her gun at Akio. As soon as he was in her sights he dissapeared. When she looked from her gun Akio was right in front of her.

"Too late, Yami-no-Tsubasa!" Suddenly a huge amount of black energy swords rose from his generator on his back and proceeded to take out Cecilia's sheild in just a few seconds. From the force of this attack she was sent plummeting down to earth and when she landed she made a huge crater which almost reached the class on the other side of the courtyard. Akio landed nearby to the class.

"I warned her not to hold back.." Akio said as he dismissed Dark Knight and landed on his feet. Suddenly he hears someone clap slowly behind him. When he turns around it turns out to be Ms Orimura.

"Well done Akio, Well done." she congratulated him.

**That night in Ichika and Akio's room:**

"I still cant belive you beat her that easily..." Ichika said for the fifth time that night.

"Can you please stop repeting that, I told you I went for a speed fight, if she had managed to dodge that attack it would have taken a lot longer..." Akio said exasparated.

"But still what did you attack her with?" Ichika asked Akio, "I have never seen a wepon like that before.."

"That is because it is still in the prototype stage. Yami-no-Tsubasa is a unique wepon that uses my shield energy and transfers it into a black sword shaped pure energy attack. For that load I took Cecilia out with it took about half my energy..."

"Whoa..."

"I do prefer to use my swords but my Shi-no-Kama blades are a lot less strong and have less chance of hitting at range,"

"What do you mean 'at range'?"

"Shi-no-Kama has generators in each blade which amplifies the energy generated when I swing my blades so as to create shockwaves from each swing."

"I am guessing that they are also a prototype?"

"Yeah, im lucky I got a hold of them, otherwise I might not have been able to beat her with just superior speed and strength."

**A.N. So what do you guys think so far? Please review so I know what you think...**


	3. Chapter 2

**A.N. Right guys I plan to do the equivalent of a chapter per episode, maybe two not sure yet (I do have a lot of catching up to do like, and I am starting about 3 episodes in so expect a few pure OC chapters...) but still review and tell me what you think...**

**Chapter 2**

A bunch of girls are gathered around Ichika and Akio's desks talking about another transfer student the school has admitted. _Jeez, is this school that desperate for students?_ Akio thought to himself. Ichika asked the girls gathered around him "Who is she? Is she strong?"

"At this point only people in class One and Four have their own personal IS so it's easy." One of the girls talking to Ichika replied.

"That information is outdated." At this point a girl has walked through the door with brown hair with the sides hanging down over her side and back, held in place by yellow ribbons. She is wearing a female IS academy uniform but has the shoulders bared for effect. "The class representative for Class Two also possesses a personal IS. You cant win that easily."

Ichika stands up asking the person who walked through the door "Rin? You're Rin, right?"

The person who is called Rin replied "Yes, I am the representative candidate for China, Fan Rinin. Today I came to declare war." At this point she has pointed her finger towards Ichika.

One of the girls in the class said "That's the transfer student from Class Two? The representative candidate for China?"

Cecilia then asked "Who is that? She seems so close to Ichika-san."

Akio is now looking directly at the person who walked into the classroom with widened eyes. _She's the one who transferred in? For once I am glad a school accepted another student._

Ichika then said "Rin. Why are you trying to act cool?" She has lowered her finger in surprise. "It seriously doesn't suit you."

Rin then bursts out "Why are you saying something like that!" At this point someone has walked up behind her and hit her on the head. "Ouchies..." She said while reacting to the hit. She then turns around while saying "What is it?" Once she did turn around however she is surprised and an almost scared expression crosses her face.

"It's now time for a brief homeroom period." The figure said

"Chifuyu-san..." Rin identifies the figure

"Call me Orimura-Sensei." Ms Orimura said to Rin, "Go back to your class your a bother."

Rin apologises to Ms Orimura, she then sighs and shouts at Ichika "I'll come again later. Don't run away Ichika." she then retreats out of the classroom

Akio is just staring at where she was.

**Lunchtime same day, Akio is sitting at a table eating his lunch while waiting for Ichika to join him:**

Akio is sitting there when Ichika walked up to him, with Rin at his side. "Hey Ichika." Akio said without looking up from his meal. Akio then looks up and notices Rin, and quickly looks back down.

"Oh that's right, I haven't introduced you two yet, Rin this is Akio, he is the one who took down Cecilia in a few seconds."

"Really? Wow! I would have guessed that you would have been the one taken down due to her being a representative candidate." Rin said with surprise

"Well.. Essentially my personal IS Is essentially one whole prototype, the weapons are prototypes, the core is a prototype, essentially everything on the IS is a prototype, including the IS itself." Akio said without looking directly at Rin.

"What! Then how the hell did you get it?" Rin said in surprise

"I got it when it was found out I could pilot an IS, and the reason..." Akio is silent for a while, and is looking directly down at the table "The reason is that I lost my family in one of the last conflicts which involved IS."

Both Ichika and Rin look at him in surprise. "But... all the conflicts were over 10 years ago..."

"Exactly..." Akio replied.

**Flashback start:**

A child is crying alone in the ruins of a house, near the corpse of a man with one side of his body blown off. Near the boy is a woman still in her IS but lying down and having multiple bullet holes in her body. A patrol of IS suits are going by and notice the boy. The commander orders a halt, and goes over to the boy. "Excuse me..." the commander said to the boy

"What?" the boy said to the IS pilot

"Who are you?"she asks the boy

"My name... is Akio Matsuki..."The boy replied

The IS pilot looks at him in surprise. "Did you say... Matsuki?"

Akio looks at the pilot and notices that she has the markings of a pilot on the opposite side of the conflict as his mother. His eyes widen in surprise. "You... your one of the ones..." he said in a quiet tone of voice.

The IS pilot raises her gun to point it at the boy, "I'm sorry... but we have our orders... No one of the Matsuki line must survive the fight..." The pilot looks away. "I'm sorry..."

As she is about to fire Akio takes advantage of the pilot looking away and jumps up, Grabs her gun and makes the barrel face the pilot. "Don't underestimate me just because I am a young boy." Akio then forces her to pull the trigger, killing the pilot outright. Akio then removes the body from the IS and quickly jumps in. He then charges towards the remainder of the unit

**A short while later:**

"Damn it, we should have known that they were the target." The commander of the patrol heading there to support the Matsuki family said to herself.

When they finally get there they notice that there are 10 dead pilots from the opposing group surrounding a young child in one of the opposing groups IS suits."What the hell! Who are you!" She asks the kid in the IS

"My name is Akio Matsuki, and you took too long," he looks away from the patrol. "The rest of my family is already dead." He then faints from exhaustion.

**Flashback end:**

Ichika and Rin are now sitting down at the table with widened eyes and astonished expressions on their faces, "How old were you when you killed them..." Ichika asked him

"I actually don't remember my exact age. I think I fell unconscious for some time after that." Akio replied, "When I woke up, I was adopted by the Shinonono family and grew up with Tabane-san. Once she heard I could pilot IS suits she developed a top 4th generation IS for me, which is how I got Dark Knight, But if you don't mind I would prefer to be alone. They are... painful memories..."

Akio then gets up and leaves.

**A few hours later, in Ichika and Akio's room:**

Akio is sitting alone in the room by the terminal on his side of the room, drinking tea, when Ichika walks in. "Have fun?" Akio asked Ichika

"Not really, Houki and Cecilia are hard trainers..." Ichika replied while he was sitting down.

"Oh yeah, its the inter-class tournament soon isn't it?"

"Yeah... I guess that's why they are pushing me so hard..."

"Well I cant blame them for trying to help you out."

**A.N. OK I will prefer reviews and thank you Rocketfist for reviewing last time so plz review. Thx!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A.N. I do need reviews guys... if people stop reviewing ill stop writing this story for a time...**

**Chapter 3**

**Inter-class tournament, Akio is with Houki, Cecilia, Maya and Ms Orimura:**

Cecilia and Houki are watching Ichika fight on the monitor while shouting advice at him, Maya is working on the terminal nearby and Ms Orimura is just watching the whole spectacle, Akio is standing at the side of the room, leaning on the wall and keeping his eye on the monitor. "You can win this Ichika, you just need to think and learn your opponents weakness..." Akio said in a quiet tone of voice.

**In the arena, Ichika and Rin have stopped fighting for the moment and are having a minor argument:**

"Anyway, I'm going to show you the difference in out levels." Rin shouted at Ichika while preparing to slash at him. Ichika dodges then proceeds to continually retreat from Rin,

**Back with Akio:**

"Orimura-kun, he seems to be up to something" Maya said without looking away from the screen.

"It must be the Ignition Boost. I taught him that." Ms Orimura said,

"Ignition Boost?" Cecilia asked her

"Its a surprise attack that allows you to travel at top speed for a moment and close in on your opponent. If he uses it at the right moment, he can face a representative candidate at par." Ms Orimura's eyes narrow slightly "However, It will only work once."

Akio smiled and said to her, "I am actually surprised he was able to learn that, isn't it supposed to be a top rank skill?"

Ms Orimura turns her head so as to look at him with one of her eyes, "Yes, it is,"

Akio puts his eyes back on the monitor, and smiles slightly, "Your family continually surprises me..." As he said this however he notices something in the background of the battle and asks "Maya could you zoom in on..." he then proceeds to give coordinates. Once she has on a separate monitor, Akio looks at it with recognition and quickly runs towards the pit area. No-one notices him leaving except the two teachers.

Ms Orimura goes over to the monitor he was looking at and saw what he was looking at. Her eyes widen with surprise.

**In the Arena, Ichika and Rin are still fighting each other while Akio stand unnoticed on a launch stand in the shadows.**

Ichika charges at Rin with his sword ready to strike when a huge purple beam pierces the shield around the arena and hits the ground near the combatants, making a massive crater in the centre of the Arena. Both Rin and Ichika are staring at the blazing inferno in front of them and have no idea what is going on. The crowds are equally puzzled at what happened.

"Damn it, these ass-holes are back..." Akio then proceeds to call Dark Knight and charges into the fray, while contacting both Ichika and Rin. "Both of you get back to the your pits now!" Akio shouts at them. "Its an unmanned IS!" Both of them are staring at him in surprise. Suddenly another purple beam launches from the inferno, aimed at Rin. Just as it is about to hit Rin, Akio jumps in front of her, holding one of his arm's sideways, and said "Heavens Barrier!" And a blue shield emanates from his arm just in time as the beam hit the barrier a second after it was deployed. Rin looks at him in surprise.

"Why?" she asked him.

"Ask me again when we are done here," Akio replied without removing his eyes from the inferno. "Ichika, Move!" Akio shouts over at Ichika, who manages to dodge beam launched at him.

"What the hell is this?" Ichika shouts towards Akio

"I told you its an unmanned IS, probably programmed to try and kill as many people as possible, which is why you two should retreat," Akio shouted back.

"What about you?"

"I know how to fight these things so I should be ok..."

"Sorry but I am not going to leave a friend alone to fight this thing."

Akio sighs, "Fine but focus on survival, not winning, it wont take long for the teaching staff to break down the barrier."

"Barrier?"

"Yeah, this model sets up a barrier around itself to prevent escape and reinforcements."

"Then how did you get in?"

"I was on the launch pad before the IS dropped in, And before you ask, it was because I saw its attack on the monitor before it struck."

When Akio finishes his sentence, the inferno begins to clear and reveals a black and gold IS standing there with full armour where the pilot should be, five red eyes and two large lasers attached to its arms.

Maya then contacts the three of them, "Akio-kun, Orimura-kun, Fan-san, get out of the arena right now. The teachers are going to suppress it in their ISes."

Ichika replied with "No, we need to hold it off until everyone escapes..."

"That's true, but..." At this point everyone runs over to the monitor shouting Ichika's name except Ms Orimura who is just watching the situation intensely.

"You two need to keep moving, take a shot if you can, charge in if he is busy with another person if you can, but don't take unnecessary risks." Akio said to the two of them

The black IS then proceeds to activate its boosters to charge towards Ichika, all three of them dodge in different directions when it goes to punch. Almost instantly it turns around and starts to fire a barrage of lasers towards the three of them. While dodging the lasers Akio contacts the other two,

"Hey, ether of you two got any over the top attacks that are banned from basic IS on IS fights?"

Ichika replied, "I got Reiraku Byakuya, Yukihira-type 2's full force attack."

Rin replied, "I can only go half force with my Impact Cannons in school matches."

Akio smiled, "Then I got a plan, but we need the drone to stop attacking first." Akio then puts the Shi-no-kama blades in a pincer shape, one above his head and one near his lower torso, in preparation to attack. "Right I will force it to stop attacking by forcing it to the ground, you guys go near the floor to get ready,"

Both of them then said "Right."

Once both Rin and Ichika were out of the way Akio then began to charge towards the unmanned IS swinging his blades at high speeds while charging towards it. The IS began taking hits almost as soon as he began charging towards it. As Akio was about to reach the IS, it reared its fist to punch him but as he swung Akio disappeared. Akio the reappeared above the IS swinging both his blades at once. The shock wave created shook the whole stadium. The crater the IS created when landing was nearly half the size of the arena. At that point Akio appeared next to Ichika and Rin.

"Right, Ichika prepare Reiraku Byakuya, Rin, fire a fully charged Impact Cannon shot at his back when he is ready."

Ichika then smiled and said, "I see what you are doing, I had a similar thought myself."

When Rin looked shocked at the suggestion Akio said to her, "Trust me this will work." Rin looks at him carefully then nods. She then proceeds to charge the shot while Ichika moves in front of her. Rin then fires. As the shot hit Ichika he started glowing and his sword grew longer. Ichika charged at the unmanned IS.

**A few hours later, by a lake in the school grounds:**

Akio is standing alone by the lake, its surface glistening like crystal. Rin walked up to him.

"Ichika woke up a short while ago." She said to him. "He asked about what happened to you."

Akio smiled slightly "What did you say?"

"Just that you were fine and that you didn't even get hurt."

Akio sighed. "Is that all you came to find me for?" he asked Rin,

"Actually no," she said with a determined look on her face, "I also came to ask you why you shielded me..."

"Ah," Akio said quietly, "Its because..." He hesitated for a moment, then blurted out, "Its because of how I feel about you," He then ran before she could say anything else.

**That night, Ichika and Akio's room:**

Akio is sitting at his desk, drinking tea, while Ichika is working on some homework, when Maya walked in. "Erm, we have a slight problem with the rooms" she said to them,

"Another guy joining?" Akio asked her,

"Yes, and we need one of you to move to a single room that just opened up down the hall." Maya said quietly.

"I will," Akio said before Ichika got a chance to say anything, and smiled slightly before continuing, "Your a lot more sociable than me Ichika, it would be better if you shared a room with the new kid."

**A.N. Well, what do you think, and please review, I do need to know how to improve.**


End file.
